warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Centurion
This article concerns the Space Marine infantry unit. For the Space Marine Legion rank, see Centurion (Space Marine Rank) Chapter unleashes his devastating firepower]] A Centurion is a Space Marine who has been equipped with a powered exoskeleton worn over his normal suit of Power Armour known as a Centurion warsuit that allows him to serve a heavy ranged or close combat assault role between that of a normal Astartes and a Terminator. A Centurion warsuit enables a Space Marine to stride into battle with the firepower of a battle tank at his fingertips. Protected by thick ablative plates of ceramite, a Centurion warsuit renders its pilot immune to all but the most powerful of weapons. Named after the Space Marine Legion leaders of old, the Centurion warsuit design was unearthed in the aftermath of the Age of Apostasy in the 36th Millennium, and after sanction by the Adeptus Mechanicus, the suits found their way into the armouries of almost every Space Marine Chapter. Role Centurions are brutal yet ponderous specialists typically deployed as line breakers and besiegers –- where haste is less important than durability. Centurion warsuits do not interface with a Battle-Brother's Black Carapace; they are exoskeletons that enhance the already considerable might of Power Armour, making a Space Marine into a walking tank without being surgically implanted into the cybernetic chassis of a Dreadnought. Battle-Brothers learn to pilot Centurions as part of their vehicle training. Centurion pilots are not chosen from the ranks of a Chapter's elite 1st Company, but are hand-picked from the Chapter's Assault and Devastator brethren. The most frequent explanation for this is that a Centurion's role requires a Space Marine to be fully immersed in a particular style of war, whilst the bulky exosuits lack the degree of tactical flexibility that the Chapter's Veterans require. Centurion Assault Squads Chapter]] Centurion Assault Squads excel at storming enemy fortifications and advancing through the broken and crumbling terrain of an embattled city. They eschew long-ranged weapons completely, favouring close-range firearms and Flamers that they use for flushing enemies from cover. Instead of heavy guns, they wield Siege Drills -- heavy-duty tools of destruction that can swiftly shatter a building to rubble, tear a breach in a strong point's adamantium-reinforced walls or reduce a living opponent to a bloody mass of broken bone. Assault Centurions are normally deployed in fortified battle zones where sight lines are too crowded to bring siege tanks to bear, and routes of advance too constrictive to deploy an Ironclad Dreadnought. Under such circumstances, Assault Centurions form the vanguard of the attack, using their breaching tools to tear through any obstacles in their path, while drawing the defenders' fire away from the Tactical Squads that follow in their wake. Once the fortress walls have been breached, the Tactical Squads spread out to secure the area. Meanwhile, the Assault Centurions engage and pulverise anything foolish enough to stand in their way. Centurion Assault Squads are led by a Centurion Sergeant. Centurion Devastator Squads Chapter]] Centurion Devastator Squads are long-range specialists who pound enemy positions with salvos of heavy weapons fire. A Centurion Devastator Squad's only real weakness is its lack of speed, for whilst they can outgun entire squads of enemy infantry, they are easily outpaced by the fast-moving elements of a foe's strike force. Thus, they are primarily employed to besiege defended enemy positions or to defend their own fortifications, or used as mobile firebases to strengthen advancing battle lines. Wargear Centurion Assault Squad *'Twin-linked Flamer' *'Ironclad Assault Launcher' (mounted on chest) *'2 Siege Drills' *'Hurricane Bolter' (optional replacement for Ironclad Assault Launcher) *'Twin-linked Meltagun' (optional replacement for Flamer) *'Omniscope' (can be taken by a Centurion Sergeant) - The Omniscope is an advanced targeting device that allows a Space Marine Centurion to more accurately target the foe with his weapons. *'Land Raider' - A Centurion Assault Squad can be transported into combat by a Land Raider of any type. Centurion Devastator Squad *'Twin-linked Heavy Bolter' *'Hurricane Bolter' (mounted on chest) *'Missile Launcher '(optional replacement for Hurricane Bolter) *'Twin-linked Lascannon' (optional replacement for Heavy Bolter) *'Grav-Cannon' with Grav-Amp to increase its power (optional replacement for Heavy Bolter) *'Omniscope' (can be taken by a Centurion Sergeant) - The Omniscope is an advanced targeting device that allows a Space Marine Centurion to more accurately target the foe with his weapons. *'Land Raider' - A Centurion Assault Squad can be transported into combat by a Land Raider of any type. See Also *'Terminator' *'Terminator Armour' Sources *''Codex: Space Marines'' (6th Edition), pp. 94 172, 175 Category:C Category:Space Marines Category:Imperium